Demonic Love
by Hopeless Star Gazer
Summary: So many reasons why I love him I won’t lieI would love to spend the rest of my life with him but the possibility of that is zero But I love him anyway. Inu


_**A Demonic love**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, I would make it that by now we would have little Inu and Kags running around, terrioizing Shippo and Miroku. They would like Sango **

I got this idea one day while I was...um...paying very close attention to a speach my theology teacher was giving. The thing is, at first it wasn't a Inu/Kag fic, but my own characters. Later I thought this would be a GREAT FIC. So here it is. Read and enjoy. Reviews are very much apperiated but as long as you are enjoying my fic. It is all an authoresses can hope for.

* * *

_Trust no one_

_Believe no one_

_All humans are liars_

_They kill anything that threatens them_

_They feast on blood of my comrades_

_They are nothing but weak minded cowards_

_Yet, this WOMAN is different_

_She is wittier than a fox in trouble_

_More creative in an escape than a jackrabbit_

_Loyal as a mutt to his family and friends_

_Gentle as a new mother with a pup_

_I should not be attracted to her in such a manner_

_I should despise her because she is human_

_Yet, when I see her, my heart flutters_

_My stomach leaps for joy when she laughs_

_My knees do not support me when she smiles my way_

_My dreams are pledged with her face_

_My mind stops working when she looks at me_

_I, the top general of my nation, go weak at a mere mortal's glace_

_But, she is not a mere mortal_

_She is extraordinary_

_She is not like her people that have persecuted us for years_

_She is not cruel or hateful_

_She is perfect_

_I want her_

_I want her in my arms every day_

_I want her lips on my own_

_I want her to be mine and mine alone_

_I want her to be my right hand,_

_She's my everything_

_My better half_

_My soul_

_My heart_

_My life_

_My mate_

_My wife_

_My love_

_I fell in deep and never want to leave_

_There she is stomping towards me_

_Her black hair flying like a nightingale sails through the wind_

_Her coffee eyes sparked with anger I only can get out of her_

_Her baby face contorted with fury_

_Probably came to yell at me for Hojoe, Hoho, Hobo, oh what's his name_

_I do wonder how he will re-grow it_

_He should've never touch my mate_

_Though I do feel regretful_

_He will never be able to produce_

_Oh well, I'll make sure I make up for him with my mate_

_InuYasha, age 18 180_

* * *

**I swear he PMS-es worse than my own brother**

**His mood swings are crazy**

**One second he is laughing**

**Next he is ripping "things" off**

**To tell the truth**

**He is scary**

**I met him a year ago today**

**Our religion teacher put us together**

**He said that we should become best friends**

**I was petrified to "befriend" him**

**Rumors were flying around that he had killed people**

**I didn't believe them**

**But his persona told me differently**

**He seemed uncaring**

**Cruel**

**And hard**

**One week in the project**

**And he said his first sentence to me**

"**I'm a demon"**

**I told him that so is everyone else in the world**

**His face**

**Oh, I couldn't explain it**

**His face is normally stoic**

**But when I told him off**

**His face was in total shock**

**It was priceless**

**He opened and closed his mouth a few times**

**I had to laugh**

**He reminded me of a fish**

**He got angry and wanted to know why I laughed**

**I told him looked like a fish**

**He told me I looked like a goddess**

**I laughed at him**

**After that, we became best of friends**

**I defended him against all the gossips**

**He protected me from bullies**

**He is sweet once you get passed the hard shell**

**He loves to have all classes with me**

**He always makes sure we have the same schedule**

**Wants to eat my lunch hour with me**

**In the beginning, he bought my lunch**

**He got really pissed when I started to pack my own lunch**

**So pissed that he brought two lunches the next day**

**And threw my away**

**He is my tutor**

**Best part is he loves to do it**

**Besides teasing me when I don't get something**

**He likes helping me**

**I would say that he just likes to be with me**

**Not anyone else either**

**My Goodness**

**He ripped Hojo's "spot" off because he hugged me**

**Hojo was thanking me**

**I got Yuki to say yes**

**To go to Senior Prom with him**

**Sometimes he is just overprotective**

**But he is sweet,**

**Caring**

**Thoughtful**

**Considerate (most of the time)**

**And loveable**

**I think he is the definition of a man**

**The way he sits with a tree behind him**

**Total relax**

**With his gorgeous black waist length hair**

**Never out of place**

**Bright indigo eyes never missing a thing**

**So many reasons why I love him**

**I won't lie**

**I would love to spend the rest of my life**

**With him**

**But the possibility of that**

**Is zero**

**But I love him anyway**

**Kagome age 18 **

* * *

"InuYasha what the heck was that about?" Kagome yelled at the demon boy, a.k.a. InuYasha.

He shrugged.

"'Cause."

Kagome screamed. She threw up her hands.

"You are impossible. Hojo was just thanking me, you incentive jerk."

InuYasha yawned.

"So that's his name. Hojo was it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and turn around.

"You are a class of your own."

InuYasha smirked.

"Really, what kind of class?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to reply:

"The Jackass class."

She started to walk away, leaving a InuYasha with his mouth open.

"Kagome, that was not nice. Hey, wait, yo, wait up" he yelled after her.

He got up to chase after her.

She kept on walking.  
"Hay is for horse and you are an Ass" she said

InuYasha caught up to her.

"Smart mouth, anyway where are you going?" he asked.

She did not look at him.

"Where I go is none of your business."

He hissed.

"A little cold there Kagome."

She glared at him.

"I don't care."

She picked up her pace a little, but InuYasha kept up.

"Kagome, you aren't yourself, mind telling me what's wrong?"  
"Yes, I do mind. And InuYasha,"

She stopped for a brief second,

"I don't see why you care so much that another boy touches me."

With that, she walked off.

* * *

InuYasha was left with his mouth open for the second time that day.

_How dare she? She is mine. I will teach her a lesson of respecting her mate_, he thought.

He had no problem with caring out his self-proclaimed threat, if it wasn't for his servant, Jaken, stopping him.

"Hilo milord, how ye are doing?"

InuYasha tighten his fist in a threaten way and began to growl.

But deep down, InuYasha knew that he couldn't hurt the poor toad demon. The man was barely 3 feet, with no hair, black beady eyes sent chills to the bones of InuYasha, and terribly dark green skin.

Trying to stay calm, InuYasha answered him.

"What would you think if your mate is mad at you, and you have no idea why that it is?"

Jaken nodded.

"Eye, that would make me's life a little trouble."

InuYasha groaned. He had forgotten the lack of learning Jaken got as a child.

"But milord, methinks that maybe it has something with the Hojo boy."

InuYasha stared at him.

"Jaken, do explain."

Jaken nodded, never noticing the threatening tone in his master's voice or the way his eyes glowed with an unnatural light.

"Well, methinks that milady is not happy 'cause what milord did to the boy. Methinks that if ye make the boy better, milady will much more happy. Yep, yep that's right. That's what methinks."

InuYasha blinked. He cussed under his breath while running a hand through his hair.

"My own servant has to tell me what is wrong with my mate. Well then, I'll fix him just because it will make her happy, do I understand you correctly."

Jaken nodded excitedly. He did dearly love his lady, in a servant way. She was kind to him one day when he accidentally appeared before her. She called him "cute." Every since then, he wanted to do everything in his power to make both his lord and HIS lady happy. He thought that his lord should propose to his lady soon, but he was only a servant. He could only hint at it, not say it out loud. He was startled out of his thoughts when his master ordered:

"Jaken, get a fine picnic cooking and bring my mother favorite dress with you. Don't you dare damage any of it or I'll have your head on a silver platter."

His master quickly walked away, towards the general direction of the Nurse's office.

Jaken looked at the retreating form of his master. When his lord was well out of hearing, he shouted and leaped for joy. And disappeared without a trace.

* * *

InuYasha arrived at the office. Again he ran a hand through his hair, and repeated what he was about to do in his head. Silently, he peeked into the office. He winced.

He left what's-his-name in rough shape. What's-his-name lay upon the cot in a ball, occasionally a whimper of pain came from him.

InuYasha sighed. Quickly, he cast a spell of stillness upon the office.

He walked confidently through the office. He came to the pathetic form of the boy.

Placing his right hand on the forehead of the boy, InuYasha started to speak in a language long gone extinct. His hand started to glow purple. His features changed. His hair changed to a starling silver, his eyes changed to a dangerous red with blue slits. His nails grew into claws. His face became more rigid with purple stripes going to his where his ears used to be to the under part of his eyes. His ears moved to the top of his head and changed into dog ears that twitched every now and again. The purple light surrounded the demon and the human until neither could be seen.

After the spell was complete, the smoke supsided and InuYasha's features turned human again.

He stepped away from the boy and he rubbed his eyes. The spell took more out of him than he expected.

Of course, he added more to the spell than was originally planed for it by the ancestors.

He looked at his handy work.

He was pleased that everything was the way it was suppose to be. His thing was intact, he shouldn't remember a thing, and subconsciously he will never touch Kagome again.

InuYasha nodded his approval.

He stepped out the door and broke the spell over the office. He turned down the hallway to the courtyard to make sure Jaken did what he was ordered to do right.

* * *

Kagome saw InuYasha walk away from the Nurse's office. She automatically picked up her speed.

'God, don't let it be that InuYasha finished the job' she thought fearing for Hojo's life.

She burst into the office to find a miracle. Hojo was dancing with the nurse.

"Hojo?"

Hojo looked at Kagome. He smiled.

"Kagome, thank you so much, you got Yuki to say YES."

Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, but how are you?"

Hojo stopped and looked around. He said,

"Fine, I think. I frankly don't remember why I was here anyway. But oh well, Yuki said yes and my life couldn't be better."

Kagome smiled.

"That's great, why don't we find Yuki."

Hojo nodded and headed for the door. He paused in front of her. He looked, for a moment, like he didn't want to touch her. Then he sidestepped her, and disappeared down the hallway.

Kagome was confused by Hojo's peculiar actions. She looked to the nurse for an explanation.

The nurse just said,

"I came in from my lunch and found him jumping on the bed, saying 'Yuki said yes. Yuki said yes. My life is perfect.' I do not know how, but I am glad that he is ok. He was a sorry looking boy last time I saw him."

The nurse shrugged. Kagome nodded and left the room.

* * *

Kagome was walking to the courtyard while she was thinking about the Hojo miracle.

The state he was in, there was no way that he could've healed that quickly by himself without the knowledge of medicine. Someone gave Hojo something to help heal, and Kagome wanted to know who and what.

She stopped in the hall.

What if InuYasha gave Hojo the herbs he kept talking about? The ones that could heal the worst case.

Kagome shook her head. She continued her walk.

InuYasha despised Hojo, there was no way he would help Hojo. It would go against everything InuYasha's supposes 'morals' stand for.

Though, Kagome couldn't get the thought of InuYasha doing it for her. She did make a scene at the beginning of the day.

She could only think of one reason for doing the act, but the how was still a mystery because their was no medicine to help with something like that. Unless…..

Kagome gasped.

Unless, InuYasha was a demon. Demons were told as beings that could perform amazing feats of magic that humans couldn't dream of with the modern technology like healing problems that no human could ever heal. But if that was true, then what he said a year ago would be true also.

No matter how much she didn't want to believe it, the facts were there. All she had to do was asked InuYasha if he healed Hojo. Then she would have to eat her words about InuYasha not caring for anyone else but himself, but it would be worth it to find out that he did something unselfishly for either her or John.

Kagome nodded and proceeded with new vigor to the courtyard.

* * *

But when Kagome opened the door to the court yard, she forgot her quest.

Before her was a very unexpected surprise. Across the courtyard was InuYasha situated like he owned everything. That in itself was not unusually, but what was spread around him was the shocker.

InuYasha was sitting on a blood red blanket with gold inscriptions around the edges. Next to him was a deep stain red box with silver ribbon around the box.

Spread before him was a feast to be place in front of the royally court of England.

The food consisted of a pork hot-dish, fresh cut fruit, hand tossed salads, and chocolate covered strawberries.

But the most handsome thing on that blanket had to be InuYasha. He was tidied up very nicely, with his long black hair tied up in a high ponytail, and a tailored black suit with the top open to show off the top of his well tone chest.

Kagome had to look around to see the reactions of the other people in the courtyard. She saw girls cooing at a table towards InuYasha's general direction. There were boys giving him jealous glares. The occasional teacher giggling at how "cute" he looked, but InuYasha seemed not to notice any of this.

His undying attention was on her.

InuYasha smirked. Kagome blushed so beautifully when she noticed that he was looking at her. He chuckled at her antic of trying to brush her hair and smooth her skirt. She had no idea that she had always been perfect in his eyes.

InuYasha stood up and checked that everything was in order for the hundredth time. He confidently walked towards Kagome. Confidently only described how he looked on the outside. On the inside, he was a nervous wreck.

Come on now, you have faced a thousand demons all at once, you can handle this, he coached himself.

It did nothing to console his beating heart.

He climbed the steps to her. A step before her he held out his hand for her to take.

Kagome looked at him and took in a sharp breath.

He was absolutely handsome. He was everything she thought a man should be. He was brave, smart, confident, persistent, caring, considerate, lovable, honest, handsome, and a man that loved a good challenge.

She smiled and took his hand.

Heat rushed through her whole body at the contact. At the simple gesture, emotions raced through her at an alarming rate.

InuYasha curled her fingers around her hand. He gently led her to the blanket.

He was having more problems than he thought he would at the delicate touch.

But nothing about it was gentle, he was having trouble breathing, his heart was racing, his body was tingling, and worst of it was that he was enjoying it all.

He glanced at her and smirked when he caught her staring at him. She looked away and blushed. It took everything he had not to kiss her senseless.

Kagome was helped to her spot on the blanket and InuYasha sat in front of her.

She looked at the spread. Truly InuYasha had out done himself with this lunch.

"InuYasha, I really don't know what to say. It all looks too wonderful to eat. Thank you, I really didn't feel like eating the school's lunch."

InuYasha nodded absentmindedly until her words' meaning sunk in.

Handing her a plate, he asked;

"Why, pray you were you going to eat that discussing filth they call food."

She took the plate and said to him;

"You pray to the wrong girl."

InuYasha sighed.

"Kagome, are you still mad at me for what I did to Hojo?"

Kagome started to load her plate with the steaming food.

"Are there such things called 'the male species,'

InuYasha?"

He sighed.

Silently, he too started to fill his plate.

This isn't how things where suppose to go, he thought.

He suspected that a meal and soft words would smooth things over. He thought wrong. She was still unhappy about the "incident."

Maybe he should swallow his pride for once.

Setting his plate down, InuYasha cleared his throat.

Kagome looked at him, still eating her food.

"Look Kagome, I'm……I'm sorry that I hurt Hojo."

The food from Kagome's fork dropped. She stared at him for quite sometime.

Guessing that was his cue to continue, InuYasha added;

"What I did was unforgivable, but please give me a chance to make it up. I know I made it up to Hojo, but let me make it up to YOU."

Kagome tilted her head side to side as if to get a better angle on him.

She finally set her plate down and crawled to him.

She placed her hand on his forehead and asked;

"InuYasha, are you feeling all right?"

Kagome's worry laced in with her voice.

Normally, she and InuYasha would fight, she wouldn't talk to him for a few minutes, he then would do something stupid to get her attention, he would use his irresistible puppy-eyes on her, she'd forgive him, and life would go on.

InuYasha was not being himself if he was apologizing. She knew that InuYasha was too headstrong and proud to apologies to something he thought was right.

She was shocked when InuYasha grabbed her hand.

He brought it to his lips and kissed them gently.

She gasped slightly.

"Innn…InuYasha wh...wh...what are you d...d...doing?"

He then weaved his fingers through her own and whispered;

"Hush, my Kagome, I need to set a spell around us to stop any unwanted guests coming in, plus when I do this, time will cease to move, giving us more 'time' to say, to be with each other. But I need to know if you trust me enough to cast the spell. No matter what though, I will let nothing harm you. Do you understand my Heart?"

Kagome nodded, finding herself lost for words.

InuYasha smiled.

"That's my Love."

He closed his eyes and started to chant in a language unknown to Kagome.

All of the sudden, things seemed to stop moving. Kagome looked around to see that all objects appeared to be in a stand still.

Then, purple smoke appeared around them, in circling the couple like a blanket around little children.

Kagome brought her eyes back to InuYasha to see a sudden change in him.

She was surprised to see that his hair was now silver, his nails turned to claws, and his face turned sharper somehow and had the most peculiar purple stripes under his eyes. His ears seemed to migrate to the top of his head and change to puppy ears. But when InuYasha opened his eyes, Kagome saw that they were mostly red with blue slits for pupils.

InuYasha slowly released his grip on Kagome's hand.

It was now up to her to accept him, or not.

He breathed in her sweet scent of vanilla and sunlight.

He loved that unique smell of her.

If she did reject him, he knew he would never forget her scent. Forever was the duration of how long his love for her would last.

He closed his eyes, knowing they were the element to his demonic form that takes a while to get used to.

He then felt a hand on his face, gently turning him towards Kagome's direction. Her soft voice filtered through his mind.

"InuYasha, look at me."

He reluctantly obeyed.

He looked in her beautiful coffee eyes. Yet they sparkled with a glow that he couldn't explain.

"InuYasha, so what you told me is true, about a year ago? And were you the one that healed Hojo? If so, did you do it for yourself, Hojo, or me?"

InuYasha grabbed her hand and brought it down.

"I did it because you were upset and I wanted to make you happy. I also injured him because I was jealous he hugged you and I am to shy to do so."

Kagome looked at him questionably.

"Okay, now the first question, please."

InuYasha let go of her hand and looked away.

Closing his eyes, he answered;

"Get comfortable Kagome, this will take awhile."

She tilted her head, but obeyed.

Once InuYasha saw that Kagoem was comfortable, he began his explanation.

"Kagome, you recall that I told you that I was a demon, correct. Good, now, what I said was 100 percent true. Though, I am not the type of demon that is normally depicted. I do not serve the 'devil' in any way. What my people consider the definition of a 'demon' is; beings that poses long lifespan, abnormal strength, stronger instincts and insights to matters unknown to most humans, and not so normal looks, as you can see here."

InuYasha looked down at himself and smiled sheepishly. Kagome just nodded her head for him to continue.

"A normal lifespan is about 900 years in human years, and I'm around eighteen in demon years. I believe that it is ten of your years to one of my own. If I'm doing my Math right, I'm around 180 in your years."

Kagome smiled reassuringly.

"The rest is self-explanatory. Another thing that needs to be added to your knowledge is that I am very high in the 'social ladder' of my community. I am a…..oh what's the word….a nobleman of a sort. I am a bachelor and the General of the security force. This means there are a lot of females who want me because of my status. Just like the old English days, the higher the rank you wed, the more money and power you get.

"But the thing is I don't want someone to marry me for my money. I want to fall in love and marry the woman of my dreams. I want a woman that will love me for me and not for my title or money. I want a woman that will love me unconditionally and one that I will love unconditionally, too."

He then stared off in to space while he said;

"I want a WIFE that will stay by my side through thick and thin. I want true love, and Kagome, I think…no, I **know** I found her."

InuYasha looked directly at Kagome.

"Kagome, you know she is absolutely wonderful. She fights with me, calls me names, challenges me to be my best, pushes me till I get the job done, yells at me when I know I did something wrong, comforts me when I'm sad, cares for me when no one else will, and I love her for it. Kagome, do you know have any idea who that one woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

Kagome looked at he blood red eyes with the crystal blue center. They were equally as frightening as they were beautiful.

She had to look away. No matter how she thought of it, it hurt to know that InuYasha would never love her. He would never want to be with her for the rest of his life. It brought pain to her chest, in the exact spot where her heart was beating.

She didn't care what he looked like; she loved when he looked human and loved him when he looked demon. But she knew that it was unrequited love.

She sighed. Whoever he loved, she would support him all the way. That was what friends were for, right?

InuYasha looked at Kagome and saw so many things go across her face, though she was turned away from him. He mostly saw pain, sorrow, and heartbreak in her face.

He had to stop this.

Kagome felt her face being lifted up to meet the face of her heart's desire.

"Do you know who it is, yet?" InuYasha asked.

She was struggling with tears, so she couldn't answer. Instead, she shook her head,

'No.'

He smiled.

"You. I love you."

He then brought his lips down to gently press against hers.

A sudden charge shot through Kagome's body. Sure, she had been kissed before, but none of them made her mind turn numb and her eyes to droop in pure pleasure.

The ones before never made her feel so unique as the one InuYasha was giving her. She never wanted it to end.

She brought him closer to her by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. She couldn't help but smirk at his growl of approval.

InuYasha imagined kissing her, and other things, for quite some time now, but his fantasy never gave the wonderful rising pleasure she, herself, was giving him. She could never guess what she did to him. How she makes him feel when she is only ten feet away. How he thinks of her every second of the day. How, right at that second, she made him feel he could take on the world.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

It was his turn to smirk when she moaned in pleasure.

In the part of his mind that was not filled with the thoughts of her, he made a mental note to be the only one to give her the pleasure she so rightfully deserved.

InuYasha pulled back to stop himself from going further, and to give his love some much needed air.

He watched her breath in deeply, but smiling all the way.

She finally opened her eyes and it was his turn to catch his breath.

In her perfect coffee eyes, shinned love.

Love that he thought would never appear before him and for him.

She smiled lovingly and pulled his hair free. She started to play with it.

Leaning against his chest, Kagome breathed in deep.

He smelt of the forest and totally man.

He smelt natural. She loved it.

Into his chest, she mumbled;

"I love you, too."

She felt him stiffen.

Kagome looked up at him questionably.

He looked down at her in shock.

"What did you say?" she heard him say.

She looked down in embarrassment.

"I love you, InuYasha Tashio."

She was astonished when she felt InuYasha stand up.

She looked up to see a hilarious scene.

Never in the whole year had she known him, had he done acrobatic tricks around the still figures. He was laughing, yelling, dancing, flipping, and making a complete fool of himself.

Kagome laughed. InuYasha turned to face her with a childish expression on his face. He was grinning like an idiot and was not ashamed to show her.

InuYasha ran up to her and picked her up. He swung her around high above his head, laughing the whole time, especially when she squeaked in protest.

He set her down on her feet and kissed her with all his passion. He relished the feeling of her melting in his arms. He loved the fact that she chose him above everyone else. She chose him to be her partner and not someone of her own race. She loved him and no one else.

He broke the kiss only to whisper in her ear;

"You have no idea how happy you made me."

InuYasha smiled as she giggled.

"Oh quite contraire my demonic love, I just saw a scene of you acting like an idiot that gives me a beautiful understanding. But let's make this clear, I have no intentions what-so-ever to share you with any woman. Whether she is human, demon, or a one-eyed purple people eater, I do not share my hubby."

InuYasha smiled. He put his head in the crook of her neck and nuzzled her lovingly.

"Neither do I, Love. Neither do I."

Kagome sighed happily and buried her head in his shoulder.

InuYasha lifted his head.

"Love, we demons don't have husband or wife like you humans. We have mates."

She turned her head towards his neck and placed a butterfly kiss on is neck, causing him to shiver.

"Mm, what's the difference?" she asked, not sounding like she cared.

InuYasha lifted her chin to make her look at him and also to help him to keep control of his body. Gods, she had no idea what she did to him.

"A mate is something more intimate than a husband and wife. We don't just share names and homes and such. Mates share everything. Our thoughts, our feelings, our desires, everything is shared with our mate. Mates share a telepathic relationship and emotional as well as a physical.

"True, humans can tell their partner how they are feeling, but a mate _feels_ what the other feels. As an added bonus, mates live as long as the other lives too. So once we become mates, we will live the rest of my lifespan together, if you can deal with me for a few hundred years."

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yes, being with you would be the best thing that has ever happen to me or will ever happen to me."

InuYasha smiled and kissed her senselessly again.

When he pulled back to speak with her, but didn't get that far. She pulled him back in.

Surprised, InuYasha growled deep in his body, signally to her that he did not appreciated the action.

Kagome pulled back and flicked his nose.

InuYasha covered his nose with both hands, utterly shocked.

Kagome wagged her finger.

"No growling at me mister or you will be sorry. Trust me I know what it means. I do have a dog at home."

InuYasha started at his crazy woman before him.

He smirked and started whimpering. Kagome recognized the action quickly.

"Oh no you don't, I will not fall for that, again."

She quickly turned away from him.

Kagome soon felt arms wrap around her from the back and felt his pathetic whimpering vibrating her back.

The final straw was when she looked back at him and saw his puppy eyes glowing back.

She quickly melted. The puppy eyes were irristitable wheather he was in human form or demon.

Kagome turned around and grabbed his face.

"Oh, I could never resist my overgrown puppy. I love him to much" she said as she nuzzled his nose with her own.

InuYasha yipped for joy. He kissed her softly.

He looked at her, smiling. He opened his mouth to say something, but odd realization shot across his face.

"Damnit, you'd think I could do this right" he shouted.

Kagome looked at him with a tilt of her head.

He ran back to the picnic with his hair drifting backwards. Her thoughts shifted to how wonderful that hair felt between her fingers and how it would feel to wash it for him. In the same tub with just the two of them, no one else, in a candle lit room, soft music floating in the background, his chiseled chest facing her, him smirking at her telling her the water was just fine where he was, she willing swims towards him. She had to stop at that moment or else risk a nose bleed.

InuYasha came back with the gift and found Kagome blushing profusely.

He tilted his head in a Kagome like fashion.

"Love, is something the matter?"

She looked at him and only blushed further.

InuYasha smirked.

"Were you thinking of me in a matter that should not be discussed in front of children under the age of eighteen?"

Kagome's reddened to a new red. He was sure he had never seen that color red before.

He casually stalked up to her in a seductive manner.

InuYasha reached her and bent to whisper;

"There will be time for that soon, Love, very soon."

He nibbled on her ear and she visibly shuddered.

He pulled away and looked at her.

She looked absolutely amazing, standing there, trying to control her face.

He thought of every pray to thank whoever brought her to him, while racking his brain to figure out what he did to deserve such a beautiful and wonderful woman like Kagome.

He pulled the decorated present that was on the picnic blanket out and placed it in her hands.

"I hope you like it" was all he said.

Kagome looked down at the red box with the silver ribbon.

She untied the ribbon and opened the box.

She gasped.

Inside was a dress of the lightest green Kagome had ever seen.

It had a simple V-neck with silver beads out lining the edge. On closer inspection, Kagome saw that it was made out of silk and not cheap kind at that.

She placed the box on the ground and lifted the dress up.

The waist was a perfect hour-glass shape and flared at the bottom. Across the bottom was the design of raindrops hitting a stream. It too was made with silver beads. The sleeves were in a bell shape with silver beads outlining the hems.

Kagome had never seen such beautiful dress. She looked at InuYasha and saw that he was encouraging her to look in the box, so she did. She saw another piece of fabric, only this one was a rich forest green.

She picked up the second fabric and found that it was a cape. It was made of waterproof velvet, equally as gorgeous as it's sister dress. She again looked in the box and found boots that where her size. Simple black boots, but something sparkled in them.

When she investigated, she found a silver locket. She picked it up and turned the locket to the back. It read;

'To my Love, will you become my mate, my wife, my only?

Always Yours, InuYasha'

Kagome looked at him. He seemed nervous.

She walked over to him and kissed him his answer.

She pulled back to look at a shocked InuYasha.

Kagome smiled.

"How could I say no to my heart? Of coarse I will marry you InuYasha. I will be you mate. I will be your only."

InuYasha smiled back.

"Good, that made my job easier."

Kagome gave him 'The Look.'

"Oh really, what job would that be?"

InuYasha smirked.

"Of getting you to marry me, love."

"And if I did say no, what, pray you, would you do to get me back?"

InuYasha smirked and pulled Kagome closer.

"I would've annoyed you until you agreed or else pray to your heavenly soul to take pity on me."

Kagome shook her head.

"Why don't I doubt that?"

InuYasha raised her head.

"Because Love, I love you to much to let you go without a fight."

Kagome smiled.

"Me too, my demonic love, me too."

They softly kissed.

She pulled back.

"InuYasha, where did you get these? They are absolutely beautiful."

He smiled.

"They were my mother's. I figured that you would look dazzling in them."

Kagome gasped.

"Oh InuYasha, I couldn't take this. It belonged to you mother."

But he hushed her with his finger.

"Now my heart, Mother would've wanted it to be like this. She always told me to give the love of my life one of her dresses so she would feel part of the family. I only did what Mother told me. Now you keep it. Maybe wear it to Prom for me."

Kagome looked down at the dress.

She looked at her fiancée with shinning eyes.

"All right, if you say so."

He grinned.

"Good, now we do have to go to school, Love."

Kagome sighed. She snuggled deep in his embrace. The very embrace that she would spend the rest of her life in.

"Ok, but InuYasha?"

"Yes?"

Kagome looked at her demonic love.

"Could you be in this form more when other people are not around."

He looked at her oddly.

"Sure, but why?"

Kagome grinned like a cleverish cat. She reached up and started to rub his ears. InuYasha bent down lower to help her get his preferred spot.

"Because, I find you sexy in this form and I don't want to share."

Shock to say the least, InuYasha jumped up and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh and InuYasha ," added Kagome.

He nodded. She lent forward and closed his mouth. She kept leaning forward until her mouth was even with his ear. She whispered;

"You can kiss me anytime, anywhere."

It was now InuYasha's turn to smirk like the cleverish cat.

"Good to know, Love."

Then he kissed her and she melted clinging on to him to deepen the kiss and the fire that burned through both their bodies when they touch.

Sometime during the kiss, InuYasha released the spell and placed one on his own self.

* * *

The people around saw InuYasha set Kagome down on the blanket and sign some odd hand signals blinked and saw that InuYasha and Kagome were far from the picnic blanket, KISSING.

They also took note that InuYasha's hair was no longer in a pony-tail but loose and Kagome was holding a cape and dress. They watched InuYasha break the kiss and grabbed something from Kagome's hand and placed the dress and cape over his shoulder. She turned around and lifted her hair with her now free hands. He placed a silver locket around her neck.

Then he went and kissed her neck lovingly. She playfully slapped his attempts away, but smiled at him. He placed a green dress with a matching cape in red a box with a silver ribbon around it that was only a few feet away. He gently closed the box and turn to hug Kagome.

She cuddled close and giggled occasionally when InuYasha whispered something in her ear.

People looked at each other and wonder the same thing;

'What happened in the blink of an eye that made two people that seem the hate each other suddenly act like long lovers?'

For the life of them, they could not figure it out.

And they knew that the love birds would not tell. Only the love birds understood what true love was. Just theirs had one difference.

Their love was a DEMONIC LOVE.

* * *

The end. I hope you enjoyed it. The only reason I'm writing down here is if anyone would like to give me a Inu/Kag challenge, you know where people challenge me to write stories with certin restrictions they would like to see. I would love to do some because I have no Inu/Kag fic to write about and all my other stories are lame and/or my own charaters that I created. So, tell me what you would like to see at ilwr 97483 7673 at yahoo dot com (there are those underline things, you know the ones that come after the 0 if you caps them inbewteen the r and 9 and the 83 and the 76). cool thanks to all that reviewed before. I love you all. 

Hopeless Star Gazer


End file.
